School Life (SYOC)
by pochapal
Summary: 48 students. 72 hours. One winner. Watch as a class on the eve of graduation from high school is thrown into the kill-or-be-killed world of the Program. And with the deadline ticking down, and people turning on one another at the drop of a hat, who will walk away from the carnage alive? (CURRENTLY OPEN)


**EDIT - PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE YOUR SUBMISSIONS AS REVIEWS AS IT INCREASES THE CHANCES OF THIS STORY GETTING FLAGGED AND REMOVED. **

**A/N: Hey there! What you are about to read is a Battle Royale SYOC. This idea has been floating around for a while, but with my Hunger Games story's end in sight, I decided that now would be a good time to open up submissions. However, the rules are that you can submit as many students as you want, but that I will only select those I feel will work best with the current plot I have planned in my head. But with limitless submissions, there is a chance that at least one character of yours will get in, so feel free to submit a few if you want to get in! There are 48 places, and I won't update the list until I have decided the final cast, so don't be put off!**

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky as night slowly descended upon the land. The streets surrounding Abattage high school were desolate, as they tended to be on Friday evenings.

Inside the high school was the principal, a man in his late thirties with balding hair and a thick black moustache by the name of Earl Librus. He was currently sat at his desk, smiling to himself as he looked over a file containing one of the several classes that would be graduating next Monday. To think, all those young faces he had seen, day in and day out, finally venturing into the wider world. He knew that this was where their paths diverged: some would go out in search of employment, whilst others would continue on to college. Either way, they were all on the verge of the next chapter of their lives. And Earl couldn't be more proud if he tried.

The files in front of him were what Earl was going to send out to colleges and businesses for them to gain a rough idea of what the students would be like when they saw them for the first time. Not that they really needed such extensive information: Abattage High prided itself in its grand reputation of offering up promising students, and Earl was certain that this year would be no exception.

Just the idea of these kids, whom Earl had watched over for several years now, taking their first steps into the future, made him feel sentimental. Perhaps he was just getting old now, and realising that these kids were the future: they were the generation that would take over after Earl's was long gone. And now, his time overseeing them was drawing to a close.

Earl looked at the clock on the mocha wall, and saw that it was nearly eight: he should probably return home now, to rest up for the big day, since he would be the one giving the longest speech to the promising young generation. He stood up from his seat, and straightened his tie. This outfit wasn't what he planned on wearing to the event tomorrow: he had something special planned out for that. He smiled once more, and pushed his chair into the desk.

However, the calm positivity soon vanished as the door to the office opened. A young woman stepped through. She had dark skin and black hair that in a braid. She was wearing a black suit under a black leather jacket.

"Can I help you?" Earl asked, confused by her entrance.

"Actually yes," the woman said, motioning to the desk. "Give me those files."

"Excuse me?" Earl said.

"You heard me," she replied. "The files. Now."

"But I can't do that!" Earl replied, exasperated. "That would be a direct violation of-" Sighing, the woman reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a handgun. She pointed it right at Earl, glaring.

"Now, I will be taking these files," she said coldly. Earl froze, having gone pale at the sight of the gun. Some strange woman had just burst into his office, armed. His cell phone felt heavy in his pocket, and if he could just get her to lower the gun, he'd be able to call the police. His hand slowly reached for his pocket, but the woman saw the action. She pulled the trigger on the gun. A deafening explosion noise rang out, and a single bullet pierced Earl's chest. But before he could register the blow, he was on the floor, dead. Blood was already starting to pool around him, ruining his white shirt.

The woman merely ignored Earl, and walked over to the desk, picking up the files. She flicked through them, and smiled: these were the ones. Still holding them, she walked out of the office, not looking back at the corpse of the principal: he was but a mere obstacle that needed to be removed. She looked through the files once more to make sure that she had definitely picked the right ones up.

_Abattage High School_

_Graduating Class Student List_

_Males:_

_#01_

_#02_

_#03_

_#04_

_#05_

_#06_

_#07_

_#08_

_#09_

_#10_

_#11_

_#12_

_#13_

_#14_

_#15_

_#16_

_#17_

_#18_

_#19_

_#20_

_#21_

_#22_

_#23_

_#24_

_Females:_

_#01_

_#02_

_#03_

_#04_

_#05_

_#06_

_#07_

_#08_

_#09_

_#10_

_#11_

_#12_

_#13_

_#14_

_#15_

_#16_

_#17_

_#18_

_#19_

_#20_

_#21_

_#22_

_#23_

_#24_

This was correct. All of the students were present on the list, all of them fresh young faces, preparing themselves for moving on to the next stage of life.

Little did they know that in just over three days, all but one of them would be dead.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here is the form that you will need to fill in and to PM to me if you want me to consider adding your student to this story:**

**Full name (try and keep it realistic for the person; no extravagant name unless it's a nickname):**

**Appearance (hair colour/style, build (height/weight), skin tone, outfit, and any other features worth mentioning):**

**Personality (try to expand beyond simple words - make them interesting; having everyone seeming the same would just be boring. And also, be careful with any disorders you add - I'm aiming to make as realistic a class as possible here):**

**Backstory (remember, this is the modern day, so nothing unbelievable - it's completely acceptable to have a kid with a normal background and loving family. Abuse cases are fine, but don't play it up for sympathy):**

**Physical Strengths (be sure to make sure they match your character's background: for example, someone who is a musician wouldn't be as physically adept as a football player would be):**

**Physical Weaknesses (same rules apply: make sure they're believable, and match them. And nobody's going to have a good range of physical skills, so be sure to add something. One example would be a track runner that can't climb or something like that):**

**Personality strengths (what goes here would be things like if they're manipulative, or if they can take more insults without being upset):**

**Personality weaknesses (things such as if they can be oblivious to things, or if they blindly trust people):**

**Fatal flaw (basically the thing that will most likely be responsible for their demise - be sure it fits the character):**

**Besides that, we're good to go! Hopefully people do end up submitting, as what I have planned will be very interesting indeed, but it won't be as good without an interesting cast to back it up!**


End file.
